Deseo (18)
by Danny815
Summary: Ninguno de los dos lo había esperado, aún asi, se dejaron llevar. Historia corta.


No podía creer que estaba ahí, con el cuerpo dividido por un muro delgado, con los tobillos encadenados a lo alto y los nervios en punta.

Le había contado a Alya que estaba a punto de olvidar su sueño universitario por falta de fondos y ella, como su mejor amiga le aseguró que no tenia razon para eso.

-No te preocupes Marinette. Mi tía estara más que feliz de darnos empleo.

Y vaya que lo estuvo. Madam Cesaire casi saltó de gusto cuando la vio, buscando una oportunidad.

-No te faltará nada si trabajas permanentemente conmigo cariño.

-So-solo quiero el dinero suficiente para pagar mi primer semestre en la Universidad.

-Que lastima.

La tía de Alya era la oveja negra de la familia Cesaire, ya que a nadie le parecía correcto el libertinaje en el que vivía. Tenia una pequeña casa del placer en el distrito X, donde emparejaba a personas del mayor estatus social con personas que podían satisfacer sus necesidades.

-Es una forma de hacer caridad -les habia dicho a las jóvenes cuando fueron a llenar la solicitud de trabajo.

Realmente esperaba que Adrien no se enterase de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, él le había dicho una y otra vez que no se preocupara, que él se encargaría del monto que le faltaba.

-Nada me haríamas feliz que apoyar a mi novia para que alcance sus sueños -le dijo reiteradas veces, esperando que aceptara.

Pero el orgullo era un eslabón fuerte en la familia Dupain, por lo cual ella encontraría el modo de conseguir el dinero que le faltaba. Costara lo que costara

Razón que se recordó mientras veia la pantalla frente a ella, donde se reproducía algo de pornografíaque debía excitarla. Aún cuando no lo hacía.

También había un reloj que colgaba a un lado de ella, que dictaba que en cualquier momento aparecería el hombre que había leído su descripción y que quería disfrutar un buen rato con ella. Marinette había sido muy clara en su solicitud, era virgen, sin ningún tipo de experiencia y deseaba que la trataran con gentileza.

-Nada mal para una chica de 18 años -le aseguró madam Cesaire cuando leyó su solicitud -Encontraremos a alguien pronto, no sabes la cantidad de ricachones que sueñan con robarle la virginidad a una muchachita a sabiendas de que no se irán al infierno -y no te preocupes, nadie hará nada que tu no quieras.

Porque si el hombre que la había comprado se propasaba, a ella la darían un monto mayor al considerado en su contrato. Esto solo si así lo quería, de otro modo tenía cerca de su alcance un botón rojo que podía tocar e inmediatamente aparecería un hombre que se llevaría al hombre en cuestión, deteniendo el momento.

Realmente esperaba que no fuese necesario.

Escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse, provocando que sus piernas se movieran hacia ella y así, provocando que las cadenas que afianzaban sus tobillos sonaran.

-Buenas noches -hablo el hombre con una propiedad que a Marinette le pareció muy familiar.

Escuchó cómo los pasos se desplazaron por la habitación, antes de que algo de música empezara a reproducirse, provocando que le perdiera la pista hasta que volvió a hablar -oh...

Marinette volvió a contraer ligeramente las piernas. ¿Qué se supone que significaba ese "oh"? Mordió su labio inferior, una de las reglas era no hablar sin importar cuánto hablara el cliente en cuestión.

-Tus piernas son perfectas -Habló el hombre mientras acariciaba de sus tobillos hasta sus muslos. La caricia había sido suave, aun así Marinette no era capaz de tranquilizar su corazón que bombeaba rapidamente.

Las manos masculinas jugaron con el largo de la falda azul que le habían pedido utilizar, esa que aun cubría el centro de su cuerpo. Pero al ser la tela tan holgada esta acariciaba ligeramente su monte desnudo.

No es que lo disfrutara. Se sentía demasiado expuesta, pero estar en una habitación cara a cara con un desconocido la aterraba más que la situación actual.

El hombre empezó a besar sus piernas con gentileza, aspirando su olor con suma necesidad.

Espero haber usado suficiente escencia de lavanda. Pensó marinette al recordar otro de los pedidos del hombre.

-Si, este es el olor que le iría a ella -¿Ella? -Oh Marinette...

Las manos de la azabache volaron hasta su boca, ¿había dicho su nombre? No podía ser, debió ser su imaginación.

El hombre se dedicó a dar besos sobre las piernas de la chica, intentando centrarse en la pareja de su hijo. Aquella chica de cabello negro y ojos azules que le había parado el corazón. Y otras cosas durante las noches solitarias.

Tanto había crecido su necesidad que no tardó en buscar consuelo en la casa de madam Cesaire, ese lugar de gran privacidad de la cual ya habia escuchado hablar. Usando a una chica tras otra, intentando llenar el deseo que no podía cumplir en realidad. Frustrandolo.

Porque no podía pensar en otra cosa que besar cada centímetro de Marinette cada vez que la veía entrar de la mano de su hijo.

Y ninguna chica que había buscado le había dejado satisfecho, no importaba cuantas veces se descargara en ellas.

Maldición, si ella fuera más grande o la hubiera conocido antes que su hijo...

Por su parte Marinette intento centrarse en las sensaciones. Pensando que las manos que la acariciaban (aunque las actuales fueran más grandes y ligeramente mas rasposas) eran las de Adrien.

-Creeme linda, mientras mas acertiva seas mejor será -Le había dicho madam Cesaire. Aunque era difícil.

Adrien besaria sus labios y acariciaria su rostro antes que cualquier otra cosa. Pero no podia pensar en ello.

El hombre del otro lado del muro habia quitado una de las esposas de sus tobillos para acariciarla de mejor manera, llevando sus labios de forma peligrosa hasta el interior de sus muslos.

-Ah... -Suspiro abriendo sus piernas un poco más, sintiendo cómo sus vellos se erizaban por el tacto.

Adrien...

-Eres mi musa -Le hizo saber el hombre desconocido, provocando que nuevamente se preguntara dónde habia escuchado esa voz.

Era grave y demandante. Le gustaba.

Sintió cómo su pierna libre se recargaba en algo, no tardo en reconocerlo como el hombro del sujeto que ahora empezaba a lamer su centro. Lo sabía por la humedad que ahora dejaba una sensación fría en sus labios. La lengua bailaba dentro de ella, dibujando círculos y moviendo sus labios como si se tratara de un beso.

Esto mientras las manos amasaban su trasero, jalandola más hasta él en el proceso.

El agujero en el muro permitía que su cuerpo pasara de un lado a otro con facilidad, aunque no le preocupaba, el cinturón en su cintura impediría que la jalaran por completo, desvelando su identidad.

Sus piernas empezaron a tensarse mas y mas conforme el calor de su vientre aumentaba ante la lengua y los dedos masculinos, que entraban con algo de brusquedad en su interior. Y cuando pensó que iba a llegar al cielo las caricias se detuvieron.

-Agh... -Se quejó someramente, provocando una tenue risa en el contrario.

-Tranquila Marinette, aún no es tiempo -ahí estaba su nombre otra vez. La pierna que habían liberado regresó a su prisión, pasando un tiempo en el que la azabache no supo qué estaba pasando del otro lado del muro. No hasta que lo sintió. Algo empezaba a acariciar su centro, era duro y no era un dedo.

Eso no podía ser un dedo.

Él se empujo contra ella, que no tardo en quejarse.

-Lo siento Marinette -habló el hombre. -Sé que no tienes experiencia, pero de algún modo debo hacerme espacio en ti.

El rostro de la chica enrojeció al momento, es especial cuando sintió cómo las cadenas que mantenian sus piernas en alto eran más separadas a favor de hacer mas facil la intromisión, que se dio de forma lenta.

-Ah...

-Eres tan.. perfecta -El hombre se mordió el labio inferior. Nunca le había dicho algo así a una de las chicas de madam Cesaire. Era como si la chica frente a él realmente fuera Marinette. Su corazón necesitado de ella se lo decía, le pedía que lo creyera.

Y esa idea fue la que lo llevo a sacar su falo para volver a meterlo en ella. Al principio lento, pero sin evitar que subiera la intensidad en sus actos. Era imposible detenerse en ese momento, no cuando la fantasía era tan poderosa

-Ahh!

Se quejó la chica sonoramente, la sensacion era incómoda, aunque extrañamente placentera. Como si el cuerpo que ahora se intrometia en ella tuviera que estar ahí.

Y sin saber en qué momento paso, empezó a acariciarse, amasando sus senos. Necesitando más de toda aquella situación que ya tenia su piel sudada.

El cuerpo contrario chocaba contra ella una y otra vez, de manera sonora. Al compas de los gemidos y gruñidos que ninguno de los dos podía controlar, mientras su centro ormigueaba y se apretaba contra él que seguía entrando y saliendo. El clímax llegó a ella una vez, dejando sus piernas sueltas por el placer que la invadía.

-Marinette, mi Marinette.

El gesto posesivo se dio mientras el hombre salía de ella antes de sentarse de nueva cuenta, observando aquel lugar que había profanado y que le habia provocado una gran satisfacción que no volvería a sentir. Lo sabía.

Gabriel puso su mano en el monte de la chica, acariciandolo con delicadeza, aunque la chica no tardo en contornearse rápidamente porque aun estaba muy excitada.

Los gemidos que la chica soltaba eran suaves y dulces, como si con ellos le pidiera que no se detuviera. Como si estuviera encantada con sus acciones (y lo estaba).

Y mientras que del centro femenino empezaban a salir más fluidos por su nuevo clímax, lo supo. Esa chica, era la única manera de mantener a raya los deseos que tenía por Marinette.

La unica forma de dejar que Adrien fuese feliz con Marinette.


End file.
